Ace Combat: Forgotten Heros
by MissionRH24
Summary: they thought they would just fade into obscurity and be forgotten. how wrong they all were.


Summary: are you kidding? You have to read the story to find out what it's about.

Disclaimer: I don't own AC5 or anyone associated therewith……………I do however have a copy of the game…go buy it.

Chapter 1:

"Blaze missile incoming break hard right now!!"

Nagase's voice sounded more like that of a concered mother then a wingman. He jerked the stick right into a 5 G bank to avoid the aim-9. As he did that he turned his head to the left and watched the missile go ballistic and streak off into oblivion.

When he came out of his turn he saw a Yuktobanian F/A-18 flying away from him in a straight line. It didn't look like the Yuke pilot had picked him up yet. _God works in mysterious ways._ Blaze centered his F-14 on the Yuke's tail and locked on. A split second later an aim-9 of his own dropped from its wing holder and rocketed towards the target at Mach 5. The Yuke never had a chance. The missile detonated 10 feet from his tail, blowing it off in a spectacular fireball. The Hornet plummeted toward the ocean in a death spin. _One more for the tally._ He didn't like killing. He never had really. But it was his job. The Yukes had, once again, decided to hop the pond and invade his homeland. They never learned. It had been three years since the Circum-Pacific War. Three years since his own government had labeled him a traitor to his country. Well it wasn't really his country anyway…

Blaze's threat receiver went off. Someone had fired at him. He turned his head right and left trying to find the missile. He jinked the stick violently right, then back to the left, then right again and finally he pulled himself into a straight up climb and lit the afterburner. After a second of climbing Blaze shoved the stick forward and sent his plane into a supersonic dive. The Earth screamed toward him at 800…900…1000 miles an hour. The threat receiver was still beeping and faster. _Stubborn little fucker aren't you…_"Pull up Blaze! Captain pull up!" Nagase was screaming at him to pull up from the death dive. "Not yet…not yet…" Now the altitude warning light was flashing too.

"Blaze!"

"And….now!" He jerked the stick back with all his strength and the Tomcat shot back up. Blaze turned to see the missile impact the ground.

As he got his bearings again another Yuke fighter shot across his nose. Blaze banked left and got on the bandit's 6 o'clock. This one however wasn't as dumb as the last one. The Yuke pilot immediately climbed and lit his afterburners. Blaze followed suit. The two pilots engaged in an aerial dance of high-speed dives and climbs. A rolling scissors. This put him at a disadvantage. The Yuke pilot, with his smaller plane, would eventually gain enough of an angle to get a lock and fire.

Blaze pulled up and right engaging in a high speed sweeping turn. It took all he had to keep control of his aircraft. The maneuver paid off though. The Yuke pilot flew straight and level for a little bit. It was just long enough for Blaze to get a lock. He loosed an aim-9 at the target and pulled out turning his head to watch his missile blow the enemy plane completely out of the air. It was kill number 5 on the day.

"Razgriz, this is SkyEye. Radar clean, all hostile aircraft are buggin' out. Take vector 280 and egress due west."

"Roger SkyEye. This is Razgriz one. See you at home. All Razgriz pilots report in."

"Razgriz two checking in. I'm right with you Captain." Nagase leveled herself off about 100 yards off his port wing.

"Razgriz three, Grimm here." Grimm leveled off about 150 yards off his starboard wing.

"Razgriz four, this is Captain Snow" Captain Marcus Snow, the oldest pilot in the squadron, took up the trail position about 500 yards off Blaze's six.

"Roger, let's go home."

The four black aircraft turned right and climbed to 20,000 feet for the cruise home. On the way they passed over Oured where Blaze had lived since he was five. He still remembered the day his mother had told them they were moving to Osea…

"_Jeremy, come on honey get your things. We're leaving today."_

"_But mom I don't wanna go!" The five year old crossed his arms and wrinkled his brow. _

"_Honey I found us a nice house in a better neighborhood don't you want to live in a nice house?" _

"_No! I want to stay here!" Ochabursk was where he had been born after all. _

_The 21-year old girl looked at her five year old son. _You were supposed to be aborted Jeremy…I'm so glad I didn't. _He had been born when she was just 16. A product of a failed relationship. He had never known his real father. Amanda Reiner had decided that was for the better. Suddenly she knew what would make her little boy want to go._

"_Honey, we get to fly on a plane…"_

_The five-year-old lit up. "We do?!"_

"_Yes we do my love." She smiled at him._

"_Let's go!!" She took his hand and led him out the door to the waiting car that would take them to the airport._

"Razgriz, we have you on radar. You are cleared to land. Welcome home."

The AirBoss had picked them up and radioed in.

"Roger Lincoln. Thanks, it's great to be back."


End file.
